cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark
'''Mark '''is the protagonist of the feature film, Disney Kingdom and its upcoming cartoon series, Disney Adventures. After the death of his parents, Mark and his older brothers were magically transported to the mystical Disney Kingdom to live in royalty with their favorite characters. But first, he had to protect the kingdom from the king's evil brother. Upon reaching adulthood, Mark marries the kingdom's princess Annabelle and assumes his role as the sovereign ruler of the Disney Kingdom, promising to protect all of the characters from the darkness. Background Early ago, Mark was born to a pair of businesspeople who were on a business trip. For the first three months, Mark was nurtured by his parents. After a dinner party, the Jones were about to return home to San Francisco. During the walk to the airport, Tom and Judith collapsed to the ground as it was revealed that the food that consumed was poisoned. The police arrived and discovered that no one from the dinner party poisoned the food or didn't know that it contained something poisonous. As for Mark, he was taken to an orphanage and lived there temporarily. During his time at the orphanage, Mark was abused and treated poorly by the other orphans and the caretaker. Upon learning the news about their parents' death, Jalen and Jordan went over to the orphanage to Seattle to rescue their younger brother. Their younger brother was discharged and brought back to their cabin in San Francisco. Even though, he was with his loving brothers, Mark still felt alone without his parents' love and support. To make his brother feel better, Jordan turned on a Disney movie for his younger brother to watch. Mark was immediately absorbed into the Disney movie and each of the movies that he brought home from the stores gave Mark some many dreams and wishes. His main dream was to live a life of happiness and adventure somewhere better than San Francisco. Personality Because of being abandoned at an infant age and being alone in an orphanage with no friends, gave Mark, a fearful, insecure and shy demeanor. Although, he had a cruel and abusive treatment, Mark was kind, gentle and appreciated the sacrifices that his brothers had to make to keep him safe from harm. Watching those Disney movies inspired Mark to remain kind and caring since he saw how being kind lead the characters to getting their happy endings. Mark chose to live optimistically but he would often let the death of his parents scar him mentally. Once he arrived in Disney, Mark put his fear and insecurities aside to help his new Disney friends when they're in danger of being erased from existence. When Mark wasn't probably trained to a fighter, he used his intelligence and wits to rescue his friends and himself from the dangers that Tank has placed all over Disney. As the film progressed, Mark began to show self-independence, courage and managed to conquer his fear of loneliness to defeat Tank and save all of Disney from his curse. Mark also proved to be selfless and was willing to sacrifice his freedom for his friends, family and most of his true love. Mark also didn't want his family and friends to get injured when they're trying to rescue him from whatever danger that he can't escape from. By the end of the film, Mark turned 19-years-old and married Annabelle. He showed a level of maturity by assuming his role as king and using his recent shapeshifting abilities to protect his kingdom from crime and villainy. Mark is shown to funny and sarcastic when he's dealing with his friends' odd behavior. As a result, Mark has gotten over his grief and is shown to be extremely calm especially in situations. Mark will continue to use his strength and intelligence to battle criminals and villains who attempt to conquer Disney. Mark is also shown to be very responsible and hard-working when he's working at his cooking job with his friends. Mark uses teamwork and friendship to get his work done. Physical appearance Mark was stocky and wore a black shirt with blue shorts and shoes. He had a full-head of hair but when he turned 19-years-old, he let his hair grow longer and had it twisted into dreads. He also lost some weight and developed a stronger appearance. He now wears a dark-blue hoodie with white stripes and wears black sweat pants. Powers and abilities * '''Physical strength: '''Mark was shown to be very strong when battling the monsters that were attacking him and his Disney friends. In the upcoming episodes, Mark will prove to be stronger than he was in the feature film. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''As demonstrated throughout the first film, Mark used his intelligence to come up with solutions to defeat the assassins that were hired to kill him and his Disney friends throughout the adventure. In the film, Mark’s intelligence, knowledge of Disney and persuasion helped him defeat Tank and restore peace back to Disney. * '''Immortality: '''Once arriving in Disney and called it his home, the aging process stopped for Mark, giving him the ability to remain young forever. However, despite the Disney magic stopping the aging process, he aged into a young adult. ** '''Shapeshifting: '''Once reaching the age of 19, Mark gained the ability to shapeshift when he consumed a special drink. He only transforms into a dragon whenever he needs to fight or protect his friends or family. ** '''Flight: '''Mark turns into a dragon with wings and can fly from place to place. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''While he’s a dragon, Mark can lift heavy boulders without any struggle. ** '''Fire Breath: '''As a dragon, Mark can breath fire just like his father-in-law, Davis. Appearances Disney Kingdom On a quiet night, Mark and his older brothers are watching the ending of a Disney movie and are about to go upstairs for bed. While Jalen and Jordan were walking upstairs to their room, Mark sadly sits on the couch, telling his brothers, how he misses his parents and wished he could a live a life of adventure and happiness than in San Francisco. Jordan promises Mark, that one of these days will be happier and exciting from him. While the brothers are sleeping, they are magically transported a magical realm where Disney characters reside. The king, Davis and queen Sammie welcomed the boys with open arms. The monarchs takes the boys into the castle and gives the boys, a room of their own. Mark receives a room in the tower and thanks Davis from giving his brothers, a home. Davis kindly says you're welcome and informs that he'll get to meet his daughter, Annabelle, the princess of Disney. In the dining room, Mark, Jalen and Jordan were assigned to spend time with a group of Disney characters in their respective homes. Three days later, the gang returns to the Disney Kingdom and notices that town square was deserted and encounters some monsters. Mark meets up with Beast, Aladdin, Flynn Rider, Jasmine, Belle and Rapunzel, residents of Disney who tell their majesty that Tank (Davis' older brother who was revived from the dead) has cursed all of Disney while they were gone for the past three days. They also mention that Davis and Sammie haven't left the castle for three days. Mark and the Disney gang goes into the castle and finds Maximus, Pascal, Rajah, and Abu. They tell their friends that a group of mummies tied them up with their enchanted bandages and imprisoned them in the closet. The gang soon discover that Tank imprisoned Sammie and Davis in a painting. The Disney Kingdom is evacuated to an abandoned village until further notice. Determined to restore Disney and defeat Tank, the gang seek out to find the Disney cyborgs who will assist the Disney gang in defeating Tank. Before leaving the kingdom, Flora gave Mark, a magic wand and Peter Pan gave him, Tinker Bell who will sprinkle some flying dust whenever he needs it. Simba and his family tags along on the journey as well. While traveling through the kingdom, Mark officially meets Tank and much to the latter's surprise, Tank is a red fire-breathing dragon. He informs the gang, that his plan to eliminate the royal family will be completed when the assassin murders Princess Annabelle and magically retreats back to his lair, not before giving the gang, a riddle for them to solve in order to find and rescue Annabelle. Determined to rescue the princess, Mark and the gang continue their adventure through the kingdom. While they're walking around the kingdom, they discover stone statues of Jaq and Gus. With help from the magic wand, Mark revives Jaq and Gus and the mice tell the gang that Tank turned them to stone, while they were looking for Cinderella, (who mysteriously disappeared from the abandoned village). Beast and Belle solved the riddle and learned that Annabelle and Cinderella were outside of the abandoned chateau under the fountain. Under the fountain was a secret room where Annabelle and Cinderella were. Just as the gang was about to bring the girls back to the village, Scales, Tank's gigantic robotic pet lizard attacked the gang. During the battle, Scales swallowed Mark and Tinker Bell. Inside Scales, they found his power core and by using the flying dust and Mark's strength, they managed to rip the power core out of Scales' body, killing him steadily. Mark and Annabelle officially meet each other and Cinderella is brought back to the village, where she's reunited with her husband. In the village, the gang learned that one of Tank's monsters used a bomb that blasted a force-field, allowing them to kidnap Cinderella. Mark discovers that the small bomb was from Tomorrowland, a town where all of the technology for Disney is created and mass-produced. Before leaving to go to Tomorrowland, the Disney gang went over to a clothing shop for a new wardrobe. In Tomorrowland, the gang discovers that the force-field bomb was a small shop known as the Time Zone where Jimmy is part owner. While they're in the shop, Mark and his Disney friends discover a portrait of Tank and Darwin when they worked at the observatory as partners until they had a heated argument which led to one of them activating their invention that destroyed half of Tomorrowland. As punishment for the destruction that they unintentionally caused, Darwin and Tank lost their deposit. The destruction of Tomorrowland ended Darwin and Tank's friendship permanently. Mark figured that Tank might attempt to exact revenge on Darwin for losing his deposit, leading the gang to rescue Darwin before Tank arrives at his observatory. Unfortunately, the gang encountered Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ who was ordered to kill Mark and the gang by blasting them with a laser gun. Fortunately, the Disney cyborgs came to the rescue and were revealed to be Blaster and his wife, Juarez. As Mark watched DJ sadistically battle the Disney cyborgs, he ordered Tinker Bell to go back to the village to get her friend, Vidia. Tinker Bell and Vidia arrived at the time zone and with the help of Vidia's fast-flying abilities to sprinkle sleeping dust on DJ. Once DJ is asleep, Mark discovers that DJ along with the other robots of Tomorrowland have been tampered with by Tank, making them his slaves, henchmen and assassins. Vidia takes DJ back to the abandoned village and the gang heads over to Darwin's observatory to rescue him, only to learn that his assistant Cujo had his brain switched with a rotten one. The gang discards the rotten brain and restores Cujo to his calmer nature with the good brain. Mark and Darwin officially meet and they discuss Tank's plan to destroy Disney and turn it into his own kingdom for him to rule. To get more information on how Tank can destroy Disney, since the entire kingdom is indestructible. In a secret library located under the Beast's Castle. A book explained the origin of Disney and it was revealed that the Disney magic and six pieces of the magic crystal (that was placed inside Mickey and Friends) is sustaining the kingdom's original form. But if it's destroyed, Tank can destroy Disney and can rebuild the kingdom with ease. Just as the gang was about to search for Mickey and Friends, there was a sudden earthquake and when one of the Disney friends was on a cracking portion of the floor, about to fall, Mark quickly pushed Kovu out of the way and the latter fell down to the bottom level to his apparent death. Luckily, Mark survived the fall and was revealed to be in Tank's volcanic lair. In the underground lair, Tank cruelly taunts Mark about his past while the latter angrily tried to silence him. Tank tried one attempt to get Mark to join his side, but once again, Mark refused and demanded that he would lift the curse and leave Disney forever. Tank refused to surrender and he threatened life over Mickey and Friends, if Mark would make an effort to fight him. Unsure of what to choose, Mark made a deal with Tank. Tank will turn Mark into a fire-breathing dragon and will battle each other. If Mark succeeds Tank will be forced to lift the curse from Disney and leave the kingdom forever but if he fails, Mark will be transformed back to a human and will be bound to Tank for an eternity. Mark shook Tank's hand and the deal was put into action. Initially, Mark didn't know how to use his dragon abilities until Annabelle and the gang (who were watching Mark with a camera and speaking to him with a microphone) began to lift Mark's spirit with their compliments especially Annabelle's proclaim about her love to Mark. Those words inspired Mark to get up and fully embrace his dragon abilities to fight Tank. During the final battle, Mark conjured up a fireball and threw it a tower of rocks causing it to fall onto Tank and trap him. Mark decides to confront Tank himself, so he has Mickey and Friends leave the lair, despite their protests to stay and protect their king. Tank frees himself from the rocks and "begs for mercy." As Mark seemingly believes that Tank is ready to surrender, he immediately tries one more attempt to kill Mark and remain in power. By using a laser gun, that was given to Mark from Mickey, he shoots down a tall silver pillar which collapses and crushes Tank to death. Tank's ultimate demise lifts the curse and destroys his volcanic lair in the process. Just as Mark was about to meet his apparent demise, two flying unidentified animals grabbed Mark and flew out of the crumbling volcanic lair. Once they've exited from the lair, the animals reveal to be Mufasa and Hurley (Disney characters who were thought to be dead but were actually forced into hiding because of Tank threatening life on their families, if they tried to return home) and they thank Mark for freeing them from Tank's curse. Mark is reunited with Annabelle and they share their first kiss. Davis and Sammie thank Mark for freeing their kingdom and defeating Tank. The Disney characters cheered for Mark as their hero and carried him back to the restored kingdom to celebrate. Four years later, Mark is 19-years old and has become king of the Disney kingdom with Annabelle as his queen and wife. As a wedding gift and token of appreciation, Davis presents Mark with a special drink that can allow him to shapeshift into a dragon whenever Disney is in danger. After that, the entire kingdom enjoys a nice dance party until nighttime when Mark and Annabelle enjoy a romantic waltz together, embracing their husband-and-wife relationship. Disney Adventures Mark will reappear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. He will begin to protect all of Disney with the help of his dragon abilities and his closest friends and family. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Kings Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Transformed characters Category:Nobility Category:Giants Category:Lovers Category:African-American characters Category:Spouses Category:Teenagers Category:Chefs Category:Businesspeople